Naruto has family
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto and the rest of his team infiltrate the Akatsuki. Naruto fights the leader straight up. But what will happen when a giant secret is exposed? Yaoi. Incest. PeinNaru. More summary inside
1. My uncle, my lover

**OMG my dear fans I've done it again! I went on and looked up the 4th Hokage. He had the Rinnegan, just like Pein of the Akatsuki. And since The 4th is Naruto's birth father, that means I have to write an incest piece about Naruto and Pein! ENJOY! Naruto's PV  
****Oh P.S. Sasuke is back in this. SPOILERS!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three long, blood filled years. But I did it, I caught up to the leader of the Akatsuki.

" Well it looks like I have company." Pein said looking at me.

I had broken into the Akatsuki with Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi. They kept the other five living members busy while I did what I came here to accomplish. If I killed the Akatsuki leader, the organization would die. Simple.

" I waited a long time for this." I said.

He stood up from his chair and smirked at me.

" Naruto-san. Can ask you something?" Pein asked stepping closer to me.

" Hn." I responded.

" Did you ever know any member of your family?"

" No."

" How sad," He said touching one of his piercings. " Would you like too?"

" Of course I would!" I yelled at him, anger inside me boiling, " But your just stalling!"

" I'm not." he said, the smirk on his face, large, " Naruto-san, I'm your uncle."

(note: I have no idea, what Pein's family status to Naruto is, so we're just going to say he's Naruto's uncle. Fair?)

I could feel my eyes go wide and the panic start building up in my chest. Could he really be? No, he can't. This is just a mind trick.

" Why are you lying to me about something like that, you really are cruel."

" Naruto-san, believe me. I felt your pain, I'm an orphan as well. I have also trained under Jiraiya. We are more alike than you think." He said trying to place his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away and glared at him.

We're not alike. Just mind games, don't fall for them. Remember he killed Jiraiya.

" We are not alike." I said venom dripping from my words, " Just cause we have two things in common doesn't mean we're alike."

" You're extremely stubborn. It must run in the family." He said.

Was he trying to piss me off?

" STOP SAYING YOU'RE MY FAMILY! I WOULD NEVER EVEN CONSIDER YOU A RELATIVE TO ME EVEN IF YOU WERE ONE!" I yelled, my anger had over taken me.

I could feel the Kyuubi's chakra start to influence me, he will regret his actions soon enough. When the Kyuubi's chakra fully engulfed me, I attacked him. But he saw the attack coming and pinned me with chakra binds. The power began to leave me.

" That was close." Pein said doing some hand signs.

In a giant puff of smoke there was another four of him. Just as the toad Jiraiya sent me had said. Then I felt the chakra binds leave my wrists. I immediately got off the table and began forming the Rasengan.

His eyes watch me but he never tried to stop me. Even when I started to run at him with my Rasengan he didn't move. But one of his other bodies did, jumping in front of him, saving him at the last second.

" Damn." I muttered clutching my now broken arm.

" Naruto-san, you should have known that destroying me is impossible." He said. " And now your changes are even more slim."

That statement made me wish Tsunade or Sakura was here to heal my arm. I would show him, its not impossible.

He stepped towards me and looked at my badly injured arm. He grabbed it. I yelped in pain as he pulled me closer. Our faces only centimeters away, his breathe was right in my face. He kissed me, very gently. But then it got rough, he squeezed my arm and I screamed. He slid his tongue into my mouth and started to rub it against mine. Coxing it to play with his, which after a few moments, it did. To my complete relief, he let go of my arm and cupped my face. After a few moments of pure pleasure, he broke the kiss for air.

" You sure know how to kiss." Pein said panting harshly.

That's when something in the back of my mind started to yell at me. What if he was my uncle? I'd be committing incest.

" You look troubled Naru-chan. Is something wrong?" He asked rubbing his hand against my whiskered cheek.

I leaned into the soft touch. Why was I acting like this? And why did he call me Naru-chan?

" Naru-chan, do you believe me about being your uncle? That's what's bothering you huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

" Well," He said, " Its true."

I didn't want to believe him. Then there was a large cloud of smoke. The other Peins disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the other fight.

Sasuke kicked Itachi across the room. Kisame tried to sneak up on him but he was too fast and dodged it.

" Sasuke," Itachi muttered standing once more. " You're finally strong enough. Kisame back off of him."

Kisame backed off and started helping Tobi fight Kakashi.

Itachi and Sasuke had a stare down, Sharingans flaring.

" Itachi, do you know how long I've waited for this day?" Sasuke asked his brother.

" A very long time." Itachi answered, " I've been waiting too."

Itachi pulled out a katana and Sasuke pulled out his Chokuto. The blades strike. Moments later Sasuke stabs Itachi from behind. Its all over.

" Sasuke," Itachi said as he dies, " You are not my weak younger brother any more. I'm sorry."

"_The last Uchiha_." Sasuke thought.

Then Tobi began to laugh. Sasuke looks over at him in confusion. That's when the Akatsuki member takes off his orange mask.

Kakashi gasps.

" So Sasuke, it seems that you aren't the only Uchiha anymore." He said, " I am Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke flashed back to when he fought with Naruto and the Kyuubi mentioned this man.

" Madara," Sasuke said, " The Kyuubi say I have chakra fowler than yours. Should we put it to the test?"

Madara laughed.

" Dearest Sasuke, no one can destroy me." He said, " I know you've already tried."

" Sasuke," Kakashi said, " Don't fight with Madara, go help Naruto."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, he was deciding what he should do.

" Fine, I'll go help Naruto." Sasuke said, running down the hall Naruto had earlier.

" Kisame," Madara said, " Follow him."

Kisame nodded and ran after the Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point, the leader had pinned me against a wall and we started to make-out. I don't remember anything, it's like his kisses are toxic. Toxic just like his heart.

" Naru-chan," He said, " you just don't care anymore do you?"

I nodded, upset that he'd stop that mind numbing kiss.

" Then you don't mind if I make you forget?" He asked.

I nodded.

" I'll make you forget everything in your past. Everybody who's hurt you. Everybody who said you were a monster, a freak, and didn't deserve to live." He said, " My love can protect you from all of it."

I felt like crying. He said he would protect me, but he wants to kill me. Why do things have to be so complicated?

" You can't protect me from yourself." I said, the life returning to me.

He grinned.

" Your right. But I can protect you from everybody else." He said returning his lips to mine.

After more mind blowing love. He stopped. I'm not sure why, maybe to get a reaction. Maybe to get a deep breath. Maybe to look at my lustful condition.

" Naruto." He said. " It's time to make you forget. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He moved me from the wall and gently placed me against the. He moved my broken arm, to make sure it wouldn't get in the way. The leader gently laid himself on top of me. His lips carefully kissed my neck, it felt good when he did that.

" Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He nodded.

" Can I call you Pein?"

I heard him snicker and the vibrations felt weird on my neck.

" Yes." He whispered into my ear.

The cool word sent a shiver down my spine. He placed his hand under my shirt and moved it up to play with my nipples. I felt a twinge in my groin, he was making me feel so good.

Pein stopped playing with my nipples when they were nice and erect.

" Now that those are nice and erect, I think I'll play with something that's not."

He slid a cold hand into my pants. A sweet moan escaped my lips as he rubbed my cock. I couldn't hide my pleasure. My cock was very hard when he removed his hand. Pein licked all of the pre-cum off his hand.

" Would you like to get more serious?" He asked.

I blushed but reluctantly said 'yes.'

He smirked and pulled off my pants and boxers. Pein looked at my weeping erection. He lowered his head to kiss it lovingly. I squirmed at the touch. Then he engulfed me fully. I moaned loudly. My mind going blank to the world around me. I didn't even notice when he shoved three fingers into my mouth until I heard him say 'suck.'

I sucked his fingers softly making sure to cover them fully in saliva. He removed them and stopped sucking my erection. I whimpered at the loss of feeling.

" Are you ready?" Pein asked moving his hand down to my entrance.

" Yes." I replied.

I gasped as the first finger entered me. It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Then another finger entered me. It scissored my tight heat. At last the third finger entered me. Pein began to thrust them in and out me. I was groaning loudly. He was extremely close to my prostate, but he hadn't hit head-on yet. He shifted his fingers slightly and brushed it roughly.

" Ah, there!" I moaned.

Pein repeatedly brushed my prostate, making me cry out with extreme pleasure.

" Naru-chan, I'm going to put the real thing inside. Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

" Yes I want it." I almost screamed.

He shrugged and began to remove his clothes, painfully slow. When he finally got all of his clothes off, he moved me into his lap. The head of erection was gently teased my entrance. Then he pushed me down onto his erection. I clung to him, my unbroken arm around his neck.

" Your so tight." He muttered.

He thrusted into me, looking for my prostate. I screamed when he found it.

" NARUTO!" A voice yelled.

I looked over to where the voice came from.

" Sasuke." I whispered.

Pein, very annoyed, looks over at Sasuke.

" Go away Uchiha brat." Pein snapped.

Sasuke's cheeks were dark red. Then Kisame grabbed Sasuke and looked over at me and Pein. Kisame shook his head and pulled Sasuke out of the room.

Pein pulled out of me and set me back down on the table. He pulled a scroll out of his pant's pocket and preformed a kind of sealing jutsu.

" There," He muttered walking back to me.

Pein got back on the table and mounted me. He thrusted inside me again, hitting my prostate directly.

" Pein!" I yelled.

He grinned and thrusted deeper.

My mind was going blank, his pleasure was almost too much.

" I'm going to cum." I warned.

He looked at me and grabbed my erection. He pumped it in time with his thrusts. I came after a couple amazing thrusts. The increased tightness of my heat made him cum, a few thrusts later.

" Naruto-san." He said, " Its time."

I wasn't sure what he meant until he handed me a katana. I frowned and put on my pants. Pein also put on some of his clothes. I pulled the Katana out of its sheath.

The sound of metal on metal filled the air. I took a swing and cut Pein across the chest. His blood shot out at me, I wasn't drenched in it. I was only covered in a thin mist. He fell to the ground.

" well Naruto-san," he said, " It looks like you did what you came here to do."

I dropped to my knees and felt tears fall.

" I'm sorry." I muttered grabbing his hand.

" Don't be," He said, " If I could protect you from myself I would. But even then we could never be together."

I nodded.

" Naruto-san, I'm going to tell you something." He said, " Come closer."

" What?" I asked moving closer.

" I am not the true leader of the Akatsuki."

I was stunned, I just killed my uncle.

" I'm sorry Naruto-san." He said, the grip on my hand weakening.

I watched him die, slowly. Then I did something unexpected, I took his ring. Then I opened the door. I saw Sasuke and a dead shark man waiting for me.

" Naruto are you ok? I saw him raping you." Sasuke said.

" I killed him Sasuke but he's not the true leader."

The Uchiha was silent.

I placed the ring on my finger, I'm not sure if it was to remember him, or to honor the death of my only living family member, but I wore that ring without hesitation.

" Naruto," Sasuke muttered, " Your eyes, they're different. They're the same color but there are rings in them."

I smirked. I guess this was a new beginning for me. Like being reborn. Pein was right, he would make me forget my past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man there were so many spoilers in that fanfics. Just to let you know the rings in Naruto's eyes are the Rinnegan, and they symbolize reincarnation. So that's the hidden meaning behind Naruto's thoughts right at the end.

Me: Oi Naru-chan, how do you feel about having an evil under tones?  
Naruto: I can't believe I had sex with my uncle.  
Me: I know I was trying not to laugh the entire time I wrote that.  
Naruto: You suck. Hey is the Rinnegan better than Sharingan?  
Me: You can control multiple bodies and like never die.  
Oro-Chan: No way -looks in Naruto's eyes-  
Oro-Chan: I'm stealing those.  
Naruto: Get away from me! Your supposed to be dead! -runs away-  
Me: I hoped you like my fanfic.

HITOKO-SAMA


	2. ehhh hehehe help me?

I need some help!  
i want you guys to help me come up with more ideas for the next few chapters.  
if i get ideas it will be good times for alll!

ARIGATO!  
Hitoko-sama 


	3. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW

ITS DONE ITS DONE!  
THE SEQUEL'S FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!!

ITS CALLED THE MEMORIES THAT BURN ME!  
I KNOW YOU WANNA CHECK IT OUT :D

THANKS ALOT HITOKO-SAMA! 


End file.
